


Because I Love You: A Sequel to: Donna, I Think I'm In Love with Her.

by orphan_account



Series: Dick Can't Figure Out Love [2]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Mild Smut, Post season finale, kinda not canon compliant, makeout sessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a battle the Titans have, Dick and Kory are dressing each other's wounds, and Dick lets something slip.





	Because I Love You: A Sequel to: Donna, I Think I'm In Love with Her.

**Author's Note:**

> so uh I started this and the first one before season 2 aired so yeah. not compliant ig.

"God, Dick. I can't believe you got a black eye.” 

The two are currently sitting on the guest room bed back at Donna’s house, recovering from a battle the Titans had. The rest of the team, including Hank and Dawn, who helped in the fight, are in the living room getting healed by Rachel. Dick and Kory insisted that everyone else gets healed first.

Dick grunts as Kory presses a bag of frozen peas against his black eye. “I’m not a powerful alien like you, Kory. I can’t prevent all my injuries,” he mutters.

“You were trained by Batman, and you can't prevent one black eye?” Kory says, in an annoyed tone. 

“Batman gets black eyes too,” Dick objects.

Kory looks at him. “Keep the peas on your eye,” she says, changing the subject. As she turns to grab something, Dick notices a cut on her back, oozing blood.

“Kory, what’s that on your back?” he asks, concerned. Kory quickly turns and looks at him, then at her back.

“It’s just a cut. Nothing that bad.” Kory turns back around, “I can heal too, remember?” 

“It still should be taken care of Kory, you’re going to lose a lot of blood if not,” Dick argues.

Kory doesn't turn around. “Seriously, I’m fine. Maybe you should go check on the others.” 

Dick stands up. “Kory, let me help. I don't want you to-”

Kory interrupts, “I’m alright! Why do you keep insisting?”

“Because I l-” Dick cuts himself off before he says too much. A confused Kory looks back at him, her eyes widening. Dick takes advantage of this and presses a rag against her cut. Kory hisses in pain. “Sit down,” Dick says, going back to the bed. Kory reluctantly sits down and lets Dick dress her cut.

After the cut is cleaned and bandaged, Kory decides to speak up. “What were you going to say before?” 

Dick doesn't answer for a few seconds. “I wasn't going to say anything,” he lies.

Kory laughs a bit. “No, no. You were going to say something. C’mon, I won't tell!” she teases.

Dick sighs. It’s time to tell her.

“I was going to say…”

“Because I… love you.”

  
  


Kory was not expecting that. The confession renders her speechless.

Dick scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. “I, uh. Talked about it with Donna and I realized it,” he lets out. 

Kory smiles after a moment. “You should’ve told me earlier, Grayson.”

Kory leans into him and kisses him. Dick immediately kisses back and presses his forehead against hers. They've kissed before, but this one felt softer and calmer.

The kissing starts to get a bit more passionate, as Dick’s left hand toys with the end of her shirt, his right fingering through her magenta locks. Kory’s legs start getting closer to his, almost laying on top of them. She can hear light moans coming from him as her tongue explores every corner of his mouth. Kory ends the kissing, but before Dick could say a single syllable, she starts kissing his collarbone, her purple lipstick leaving stains on his flesh. 

Dick traces his hand down her upper back, down to her ribs, and then to her waist. He rests both his hands there, as Kory’s lips crash against his once more. 

Dick picks up Kory and spins her around to bed, laying her down and getting on top of her. The medical supplies on the bed fall from the sudden movement. Dick begins to kiss her neck, leaving marks on her dark skin-

“Hey we’re gonna watch a- hOLY SHIT!” 

The two get interrupted by Jason waltzing in and seeing the two, ending their make out session. Dick stops kissing Kory and rolls over next to her, almost falling off the bed. The two look back at a shocked Jason, an embarrassed look on both of their faces.

Jason breaks the uncomfortable silence, “Um, we’re… we’re gonna watch a movie… if you guys wanna join us. You seem a little busy though… I’ll… I’ll leave you two alone.” 

Jason runs out of the room as fast as possible.

Kory sighs and sits up. She turns to Dick. “Should we go join them?” she asks.

Dick scratches the back of his neck. He replies, “I guess so. I don't think we can just continue after that.” 

Kory smiles a bit. “C’mon, we can finish this later, when everyone's asleep.” She stands up and adjusts the gray shirt she's wearing, the shirt than actually belongs to him.

Dick smirks a bit and grabs his black shirt, putting it on. He watches as Kory walks out of the bedroom and into the living room with the others. 

  
  


After getting himself together, he follows Kory and goes into the living room, where everyone is sitting. Hank and Dawn are sharing the armchair, Gar, Rachel, and Jason are sitting on the love seat, and Donna and Kory are sitting on the couch. Four boxes of pizza are spread out on the coffee table, pop cans sitting around them.

“Nobody got pineapple, right?” Dick asks, announcing his arrival. 

“Of course not,” Donna answers, “I’m not an idiot.”

Dick smiles and sits down next to Kory, grabbing a piece of sausage pizza. “What are we watching?” he asks, before biting into his food.

“Gar can't seem to decide,” Rachel replies.

Gar, who’s browsing Donna’s Netflix account, looks at her. “There’s a lot of good movies on here, Rachel. It’s a hard decision.”

Dawn speaks up, “How about a Marvel movie?” she suggests.

“Yeah! Let’s watch Thor!” Jason exclaims, “The third one though, that's the only good one.”

As Gar puts on Thor: Ragnarok, Kory shifts a bit to be closer to Dick.

Jason grabs a blanket laying on the armrest, putting it on himself. He looks at Dick and Kory, before quickly looking away. He then turns to Gar and Rachel. “Hey did you guys know that Dick and Kory are-” Jason says, quietly, so that the two can't hear.

“Yep,” Gar and Rachel reply in unison. “We know.”

Jason turns away, a bit embarrassed. He goes back to watching the movie.

  
  
  


‘ _ Surtur! Son of… a bitch, you're still alive!’ _

  
  


Dick lets out a genuine laugh at the movie, and while the others paid no attention, Kory found herself gazing at the former Robin. She’s never heard him let out an actual laugh before. It sounded like… music to her. 

While Dick is distracted by the movie, he feels a weight against his shoulder. He looks over and sees Kory leaning against him, smiling a bit. “Problem, Grayson?” she asks, quietly.

“...No. Not at all,” he replies. Then, lays his head against hers, while grabbing her hand, wrapping his fingers around it.

  
  


The alien and acrobat would definitely face more challenges along the way, but in this moment, they like to think that everything is just perfect. 

  
  
  



End file.
